


St James Park Adventure or Wonders of Ornithology

by KurzUndGut



Category: Jeeves & Wooster
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-06
Updated: 2016-05-06
Packaged: 2018-06-06 17:26:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6763264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KurzUndGut/pseuds/KurzUndGut
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>В неравной схватке с водоплавающим Берти обнаруживает истинную ценность чести славного семейства В.</p>
            </blockquote>





	St James Park Adventure or Wonders of Ornithology

Отношения Бертрама Вустера с пернатыми представителями фауны всегда были непростыми. Ему редко удавалось найти взаимопонимание с лебедями в поместьях его теток, гусями в общественных парках, не говоря уже об одной наглой сороке (он специально уточнял у Дживса), которая осквернила его новый бледно-розовый костюм. К слову сказать, тогда показное сочувствие камердинера было совершенно излишним – Берти еще долго подозревал его в коллегиальности… нет коалиции с летучим монстром.

И вот теперь тяжелые обязанности члена клуба «Трутни» привели его в Сент-Джеймс парк. Отличное во всех отношениях место для отдыха, если бы не одно «но». Пеликаны. Эти существа представляли нешуточную опасность для общества: у них же клювы размером с крикетную биту! В любом случае, по собственному желанию Берти ни за что на свете не полез бы в пасть этому водоплавающему воплощению тетушки Агаты. Однако безжалостный кузен Юстас, которому он имел неосторожность проиграть желание, не оставлял никаких шансов избежать поистине роковой встречи.

Оглядевшись вокруг в поисках смотрителя, Берти стремглав припустил к пруду. Бежал он в основном, чтобы не передумать в последний момент. Ведь всем давно известно: проще отрубить палец, чем отпилить его. Кстати о пальцах… Берти с ужасом подумал, как один из них оказывается в пасти, стащил с шеи новехонький шелковый галстук и обмотал вокруг правой руки. Итак, за дело. Вустеры – славный рыцарский род! Служение короне и все такое прочее! Всего-то и нужно что ощипать какого-то недоделанного птеродактиля. И Берти не посрамит потомков, не будь он Бертрам Уилберфорс Вустер!

Напевая под нос что-то бравурное для храбрости, он спустился к воде и решительно направился в сторону пернатых чудовищ. Они насторожились.

– Привет, птички, – поприветствовал древних чудищ Берти. Ведь какими бы не были его собеседники и намерения, джентльмен всегда должен оставаться джентльменом. Пернатые начали квохтать, как обычные наседки. Приободренный, Вустер шагнул ближе. Самый крупный пеликан угрожающе вытянул шею и внезапно гавкнул. Берти растерялся, оглянулся в поисках собаки, но нет, лаяла именно крупная, клювастая, стремительно приближающаяся к нему птица.

Бертрам сдал назад, но вспомнив о духе Вустеров, остался стоять неподалеку от озера. Главарь птичьей банды подошел еще ближе и разразился нешуточным лаем. Вблизи Берти понял, что и размером это пернатое с хорошую собаку. Как и было задумано, Вустер решительно помахал перед внушительным носом собакоптицы огалстученной рукой, а затем другой рукой стремительно выдрал из бока глупого главаря перо.

Однако лающий главарь в этой партии показал себя совсем неплохо: если не силой мысли, то уж проворством он с лихвой превосходил Берти, поскольку успел долбануть и по десной (безопасной), и по шуей конечности, заставив молодого Вустера издать вопль раненого медведя, а некстати обнаружившегося смотрителя истошно засвистеть.

Спасаясь бегством от двух опасных преследователей, Берти несся, как олень на королевской охоте, ломясь сквозь кусты с грацией вышеупомянутого парнокопытного. К счастью, наиболее опасный из охотников не стал отходить далеко от воды, а смотритель просто запыхался, так что храбрость Вустера вновь принесла стране победу. Точнее Юстасу перо.

Выбравшись из хитросплетений парковых дорожек в относительную безопасность аллеи у входа, Берти решил проинспектировать потери. Ботинки были покрыты тиной и землей, галстук пришел в полную негодность, воротничок рубашки и пиджак были все в смоле, мелкой листве и соке неведомых ему растений.

– Дживс убьет меня, – горестно постановил Берти и отправился домой. По дороге он заскочил в «Трутни», и вручил Юстасу перо при большом скоплении друзей, умирающих со смеху от его вида.

Дживс переехал обратно в свою спальню и не разговаривал с ним две недели.

Иногда честь рода Вустер обходится просто непростительно дорого.


End file.
